


Miles and Gwen- Wattpad

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Gwen decided to go back to Earth-65. I sat in my room at Brooklyn Visions Academy and then one of my friends came in. "Umm....There is a dude in a trench coat with a black spider mask who says that he is here for you" Says the dude

"Oh for f**k sakes are you kidding me" I say as i bolt out of the room and i run downstairs and i see Spider-Man Noir. "Hey man what are you doing here"

"We need to talk" He says. I look at him and he beckons me out. Okay I think. I walk over to him and then we go to a bench "I have a message of a personal nature for you". I look at him a little confused. "It is from Spider Gwen"

"What is the message" I ask  
"Ven a conocerme en mi mundo" He Replys. I smile at him. "Wait what. What does it say"  
"Come meet me in my world" I respond smiling  
"Oh great now i am passing love notes between two people" He mutters under his breath  
"Really...I mean it could be worse you could be delivering bad news" I replies  
"Fair Enough" He said "I am going to go back to Earth-90214"   
"Okay" I Said "I have a question first"  
"Shoot" He Replied  
"Would you have delived the message if you knew what it meant" I said


	2. Miles and Gwen - Gwen Stacy's POV - Wattpad

I stood at the foot of my bed while my father was sitting there "What is wrong Gwen" my father says as he looks at me concerned. He had stunning blue eyes and a concerned smile as h looked at me

"Umm i have something to confess" I say to my father  
My father looks at me "What do u have to say to me. Is it about something that you do in the Night" . I look at him and then he just kind of laughs 

"How did you..." I reply  
"I see you ever night sneak off"  
"How did you see...I am pretty sure i made it know that you do know about me sneaking out" I reply  
"You actually made it pretty obvious when you always act you have a big secret" He replied  
"I do not but my secret is that" 

A bullet comes through the window and lands in-between the eyes of the captain and the fell on the floor bleeding then Gwen walks over to the body of her father "No dad" then Miles comes out of the portal. "Miles....Gunman... Shot my dad" She says and then he nods at Gwen.

"Okay" Miles said  
I start to sobb at the ground of my father. Then two guards come in and see the Captain. "What is going on" says one of the guards. I then look up at theme and then they see my bloodshot eyes "Oh Gwen everything will be okay" That guard holds me and hugs me. I continue to cry "Come on...You do not need to see this"

"Okay" I say as i walk out of the appartement. I look at the guards "Give me a few minutes with my father...Go call 911 and also my mother... Take my phone the code is 7746". The uniformed officer who doubles as a guard looks for a minute and then i shoot theme a very dirty look "Leave me alone for a while". Then the officer looks very scared and then he steps outside of the apartement. "Oh father...in pace a patre meo" 

Miles then comes back into the Appartement. "He left a handkerchief that logo a clipart of a crown and a sword crossed behind it" 

"Oh for f**k sakes" I said. I walk outside and get the attention of the officer that is on the case "Officer...I need to have a conversation with organized crime" 

"Why do you need to have a conversation with organized crime" Says The Officer and then i pull out the handkerchief and show him this "Okay...Which member of organized crime"

"Detective Skouras" I reply "Also call the six-three precinct" then he looks at me "Detective Skouras works in the six-three"

**30 Minutes Later**

Detective Skouras, Cain, Combs and Reeds. "Why are we here Gwen" Detective Skouras. She had beautiful blue eyes, gold hair and a lean body. Unknown to my father and everybody else we had been secretly dating. 

"I need to have a conversation with you in private" I say to Detective Skouras  
"Okay" Dect. Skouras "Cain bag and tag, Combs sketch and shoot and finally Reeds interview other witnesses" 

"Okay" They all say  
"Why are you going to interview the Captain's daughter" Says Detective Combs  
"Because of the fact that i know her best and i am more able to pick up on stuff...Patrick" She shoots back at Detective Combs. Combs was a short man with a crop top and red high-tops. "Do you have any other questions Patrik" 

"No Ma'am" Detective Combs  
"Okay lets go into the next room" Says Detective Skouras. We go into the next room and then i start to breath a lot calmer "Gwen what happened" 

"Amber...I was just talking with my dad" I say  
"Why did it not trigger" She asks  
"I do not know" I say "He might know"  
"Who might know" She asks. I pull out the handkerchief then i show it to her "I really hate that guy" then i look at her and then she tilts her head "Yes when i say that guy i mean the kingpin". I smile at her and then i start playing with a giant black cube. "That is not very good" she looks at me and smiles "Did you ask for me?" 

"I did because i said that you are the best detective and because it is organized crime" I reply  
"Am i going to have to recuse myself" She asks   
"Lets go talk to the lawyer and Internal Affairs" I say

**The Office  
**Amber sat down with a gentleman with Internal Affairs. "Detective Amber Skouras what is the problem" Says the Internal Affairs detective

"I might have a conflict of Interest" Says Amber  
"What is the conflict" Says Internal Affairs detective  
Knock...Knock...Knock and then the IA detective opens the door and sees me. "Hi Ms.Stacy...Why are you here" 

"I am the conflict of interest" I say  
"What do you mean" The Internal Affairs Detective says to me. I walk over to Amber and then i plant a giant kiss on the neck of my girlfriend "Oh i can see what the conflict of interest is. Why were you put on the case in the first place" 

"Because i told the guard at my fathers place to go get Amber and put her on the case" I say  
"Why did you do that" He Inquired  
I stare daggers at the Internal Affairs Detective "Because i wanted to be comforted"  
"That makes sense" He said defensively  
"I am going to need you to recuse yourself and hand-over any evidence" The IA detective says  
"Okay" Amber says

**Text Chain Miles,Gwen and Amber**  
Miles: Who is Amber  
Amber: Gwen is my Girlfriend  
Gwen: Yes...She is a detective in the NYPD  
Miles: So you are a lesbian?  
Amber: Who?  
Gwen: Who?  
Miles: Both  
Amber: No....I am not lesbian, I am bisexual  
Gwen: Me Neither....I am not lesbian, I am bisexual  
Gwen: Do you want to go to a bar  
Amber: Sure  
Miles: What is the drinking age in this universe  
Amber: Wait what....This universe  
Gwen: That is a long story Amber... And it is 15  
Miles: That is great  
Gwen: Which bar are we going too  
Miles: Which ever one you want  
Gwen: The one on K Street  
Miles: How do you get there  
Gwen: We will come and get you and will drive you there  
Miles: Okay  
Gwen: Pick you up at five


	3. Miles and Gwen - The Bar (Miles POV) - Wattpad

Text  
Miles: Bank Robbery on 8th  
Gwen: I am going there  
Miles: Does Amber know  
Gwen: Yes

8th Avenue 

"They made a really stupid decision didn't they" I quip to Gwen  
"Yah no shit" She Replies and then one of the robbers shoot a bullet and Miles dodges it "What hell"   
"I got it" I said and then i smash two of the thugs in the face and then i shove the theme into the other two thugs and then all of the thugs collapse on to the floor and then me and gwen webs theme up

Bar  
"What is going on" Says Amber  
I look at Gwen "It was a robbery"   
"Oh so that was it was...For a minute i thought that you were missing or something" she said joshingly.  
"Oh that is so not funny" Gwen replies  
"It is so funny" Amber replies  
"Hey Bartender can i shot of whiskey with a slice of lemon" I say to the Bartender  
"Sure" The Bartender Replies  
I look at Gwen and Amber holding hands. "How long have you been together"  
"5 months to the day next Wednesday" Amber says as she play with Gwen's platinum blond hair with green roots "She is super cute"

"No you are" Gwen Replies   
"Do you want me to leave you two alone" I ask  
"Maybe" Amber responds  
Then a girl comes up to me and then kisses me then Amber waves her hand at the girl "Do you know her" 

"No" Amber says....


	4. Miles and Gwen - The Bar pt.2 (Gwen POV) - Wattpad

Oh my god the look on miles face is hilarious "Oh my god miles you look so funny...You should see the look on your face". 

  
"What is the look on my face" Miles asked me  
"Why should i say" I ask amber in her ear  
"I do not know he is your friend" Amber replies  
"Okay" I say and then i look at miles and then i say "Miles you look like a mix of surprise and the like you want to kiss her"   
  
"I do not" Says Miles  
I look at MIles and then I laugh at him "Oh my god miles sit down". He sits down and then he looks at me "Oh Miles". 

"Why are you looking at me like that" He asks me  
"Because you are so cute" I say to him kind of condescendly  
"Very funny ghost" Miles says to me and then i look at him "What your suit looks like a ghost except for the Pink and Black. I guess that is not very ghost like. Vos have multus nuper est per. I feel bad for you"  
  
"What did you just say" I ask him  
"You have been through a lot lately" Miles replies  
"What do you mean when you say that i have been through a lot" I inquire  
"With your father and Mary Jane" Miles says to me and then i start to reminisce about my time before i got my powers and before my love Mary Jane Watson died when a mind-controlled Matthew Murdock aka Daredevil murdered her in cold blood for two reasons... One of theme was two hurt me and the other one was because Mary had damaging information on him that might have lead to his arrest. I can faintly hearing two voices that i would later remember would be Miles "Gwen" 

"What is going on" I say  
Amber and Miles look at each other "Um Gwen baby we need to tell you something" Amber says to me. I nod my head in a signaling to continue "You had a concussion and we needed to scan your brain and there was a tiny brain bleed and we are going to the hospital"

"Lets go" I say


	5. Miles and Gwen - Hospital (Miles POV) - Wattpad

"Nurse....Nurse...Nurse" I yell at the Nurse  
"What?" She Yells Back  
"Brain Hemorrhage" I say  
"Somebody get me the chief of surgery" The nurse yells then another nurse walks into the room and whispers into the ear of the nurse "Is the deputy chief of surgery available" 

"Yes he is" The Other Nurse whispers  
"Go get her" Go get him then..."Are you freaking kidding me"  
"What happened" Inquired the Nurse  
"She hit her head on the a column and then keeped going on to the bar and then a little bit later she started to go woozy and then i scanned her with this and saw a blood vessel burst with this handy little scanner" Amber says  
  
"Let me see that scanner" The Nurse says  
"I have a question" Amber growls at the nurse  
The nurse rolls her eyes "What is the question"  
"Is my girlfriend going to be all right" Amber asks almost on the verge of tears  
"Yes she will" The Nurse says through grated teeth  
"Will she any scars" Responds Amber  
"she have?" I ask  
"Yes" She Says and then she hits me back  
"What was that for" I respond  
"Because i hate you" Amber says  
"Why do you hate me" I respond  
"Because i do....Becasue i don't want you to steal my girlfriend" Amber says  
"I would never steal gwen from you. I can see that she is happy and i do not want to upset that. Okay" I say  
  
"Really" She says hopefully  
"Yes." I say

**Gwen's Dream (Gwens POV)  
**"You like girls? That is not natural Gwen" My father says  
I start to cry "Why would you say that father" he looks at me  
"Because it is not natural for girls to like girls in that way" He explains. My father frowns at me "Is that what you want...To date girls" 

"That is not what i said. I said that i like both boys and girls that way" I say   
He looks at me kind of mystified "I thought you could only be straight or gay"  
I double take at him "Are you kidding me. It is possible to like both boys and girls and not just one of theme"  
"Is it just a phase" Asks my father  
I laugh with no humor "Yah no father. Call me in a couple days after you have a little time to adjust to my new reality"

"Who are you going to be staying with" My Father Asks  
"My friend Nicholas" I respond to her  
"Why are you going to stay with Nicholas" My Father Shoots back  
"Because i can not live with somebody who does not accept me for who i am" I say while crying. "Do not make this any harder than it is father...Just let me go"  
  
"I do not want to let you go Gwendolyne" My Father Says "I am just a little surprised at what you just told me...You can see how..."  
  
"Yes i can see it...." I reply  
"So why are you leaving" He asks me  
"I just told you this" I reply  
"You are not telling me the whole truth are you" He asks


End file.
